Roidmude 096
Roidmude 096 appeared in 2015 TV series called Kamen Rider Drive. Roidmude 096 (ロイミュード０９６ Roimyūdo Zero Kyū Roku) was a Low-Class Bat-Type (バット型 Batto-gata) Roidmude. One year prior to the series, Roidmude 096 firstly appeared to a popular actress/model, Lila Nanao, who was traumatized after accidentally killing her lover, Hiroki. The Roidmude absorbed her memories as data for his disguise and played himself as Hiroki, saving her from various people she views as a threat. In the present time, while she was walking on the street at night, Roidmude 069, under his human form (Koichi)'s personality tried to get to her but 096 appeared and attacked him. The next day, 096 tried to chase him again but met with Kamen Rider Mach and fought him. Managing to escape due to the latter busy on his fighting pose, he poisoned another stalker before running away. When 069 endangers Lila again, 096 defended her but Mach still unaware of his true intentions, attacked both Roidmudes. He flies away after Kiriko and the Shift Cars attacked him. He poisoned the real Koichi and later attacked her manager until Mach showed up. Before he met his demise, Lila, under the assumption of 096 is Hiroki, held Mach off long enough for him to escape. The next day, after Shinnosuke, Kiriko and Go revealed the truth, Roidmude 096 appeared and tried to dispose them to maintain the secret of Hiroki's death. He met his demise after both Riders perform Double Rider Kick, killing both his body and Core. The 108 Roidmudes' fragmented data would lead to the emergence of the amalgamation Roidmude 5886. Roidmude 096 tried to ensure Lila's safety and played as a protector like figure to make her assume him to be Hiroki. He would try to ensure that Hiroki's murder would remain secret and eliminate those who tried to discover it. He wields a cloak and has affinity for Tarot cards (due to trying to imitate Hiroki), as 096 left behind a "The Fool" card behind concerning his first target. Powers and Abilities * Heavy Acceleration: The signature ability of the Roidmude is to somehow slow down the movement of surrounding objects', including that of humans, with their unaffected consciousness aware of their impass during this time. One can be protected by the Heavy Acceleration effect by carrying Shift Cars or Signal Bikes on their person. * Energy Attack: Low-Class Roidmudes all have machine-gun-like fingers from which they can fire energy bullets. This feature is forsaken for greater power upon evolution into an Advanced Roidmude. * Advanced Camouflage: Roidmudes can generate disguises through film-layers around their body that function similar to the cerebral cortex. * Data Mimicry: Roidmudes can transform their bodies into data to travel within the electricity/cyberspace while in their Core modes. They can as well temporarily morph their bodies into data to easily phase through solid objects. * Flight: Bat-Type Low-Class Roidmudes have the power to form wings from their back, allowing them to fly. This feature is forsaken for greater power upon evolution into an Advanced Roidmude. However, 096 seemed able to summon his wings although wearing a cloak. * Memory Absorption: This Roidmude displayed ability to not only copy its victim's memory, but also remove it from the victim. * Poisonous Talons: Roidmude 096 can turn his right hand's fingers into sharp talons for direct combat. These talons possessed special venom that place his victims in suspended animation, turning their skin blue. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Bats Category:Robots Category:Flying Creatures Category:Poisonous Creatures Category:Characters Portrayed by Haruka Suenaga Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2015 Category:Kamen Rider Universe Category:Camouflaging Creatures